Blade of Darkness: Book 1, SanzoSwords
by sillywolfboy
Summary: When all seems normal in the spirit realm and everything is peaceful, is it really peace or a temporary ceasefire -original chars-
1. Preview

"Captain, all I am suggesting is that we each get a strong second weapon, a trump card incase our first ones do not work." Kai suggested sitting on his knees infront of Kenpachi Zuraki.

Kenpachi shook his head, "I understand that your intentions are for our fights but I don't need more strength only stronger enemies. Now no more talk of all this understand?"

Kai nodded "Hai Captain. Shall we ready for our 'expedition' to the Sanzo realm?" he said before hearing a loud crash outside and in the matter of a few seconds everyone was outside swords drawn looking at a red headed girl. Rinu was laying on the ground after having obviously fallen off the roof of their headquarters.

Kai growled "I said never return!" In a flash he was up to her holding her by the collar of her shirt, "Captain may I take care of the problem?"

Rinu gasped, "Please Kai, Im here to warn you." She said tears coming out of her eyes. Kai's eyes widened when a sword was up to his neck, "I seggest you release my daughter filth." Renji Abarai said holding his sword to Kai's neck.

Kai knew this would end bad.


	2. Chapter 1

Kai stood at the thresh hold between being a citizen and a shinigami of the soul society. He smiled relishing at the fact this would be his first step at becoming like his rouge brother and surpassing him. He began walking onto academy grounds wearing traditional school clothing same as everyone else. But if one was to look at him closely they would notice his eyes were not brown but dark ember red, his hair was not black but a midnight dark blue and he wore it a lot like Renji Abarai's Hair. He wore a cast on his left arm and on his back was a small symbol taking on the form of the word Oni.

As he looked around he saw everyone was cheerful and happy and in some part of him that made him sick. While walking around he found his old friend and cousin Kensho Kenjuta. They began to talk away from everyone else as Kensho revealed that he would now have an important mission starting today.

A girl with red hair and black eyes looking a lot like soifo, the leader of the black ops police squad walked up to the academy grounds. She had a tattoo on her right shoulder in the shape of a bone like snake barely visible under her traditional school clothes. On her back was a small symbol that took the form of the word Orochi. Rinu's red hair blew in the wind and she smiled not even believing she actually got into the academy. Her father told her it would be hard work getting in but she did and she walked with pride knowing she deserved to be here. She always believed it in her heard and she knew she was a true legacy of her father, Vice Captain Renji Abarai.

As Rinu walked by two guys whispering something one accidentally turned around and knocked her to the ground. She swiftly turned and glared at him, "Hey watch where you are going or else you could lose an arm or a leg!" She then noticed the other one had disappeared.

Kai sighed holding his hand out to help her up, "yea ok!" His voice sounded annoyed but then he changed to a softer voice, "I'm sorry, whats your name?"

She stood up getting helped up by him, "Rinu Abarai, and what might yours be?" she said cocking her head to the side.

"Kai Kenjuta, nice to meet you miss Abarai." He said with a smirk, "So you're the one everyone is talking about? Your father is a Vice Captain?" She nodded smiling "oh I hope to see you in class then miss Abarai." He said slipping away into a crowd with a grin on his face.

As he slipped into the crowd another girl walked up shaking her head. She had long black hair with a few braided parts in her hair, her eyes were brown almost orange. She laughed, "hope you didn't have anything in your right pocket." Rinu gasped realizing her locket of her parents was gone. She ran as fast as she could to catch him. When she got into the crowd she lost him. Rinu growled stomping back to her dorm 'Oh he is so fucking dead.'

While she walked away he sat atop a tree watching her leave then looking down at the golden locket in his hand, "looks important…ill keep this safe for the next few years." Just as he started walking to his dorm he heard something that made him smile, "DAMN THAT FUCKEN KAI." He walked into his dorm putting the locket on knowing the next few years would be interesting.

A few years passed and now Kai walked into class as usual but today was different he had a smile on his face like usual even with a cast still on his left arm but one thing on his mind made him happy. Today was graduation and he knew he would pass the final exam with flying colors.

The door of the classroom slammed open and Rinu sat down next to him grabbing his left arm, the one with the cast on it, "Bastard hand it over!"

Kai flinched pretending to be hurt "why are you always so mean?"

"Because you stole my damn locket, now hand it over."

"hmm, did I now?" he said pulling it out and looking at it. "well how about this, if you pass this exam you can have it…no strings attached."

"I will pass this exam and you will hand it over!" she stated firmly.

"Really? If I remember right you were worried because you haven't released your sword yet. Oh but don't worry only about 1 out of 5 students have already so you still have time." He said with the usual know it all smirk.

She glared furiously at him "you are so dead."

He grinned, "Ok then maybe you can get your chance to kill me during the exam."

Right then the proctor walked in escorting them as a class to the training grounds. "Today's exams will be a bit different, we are going to have one on one matches. Will miss Abarai and lazy ass Kai Kenjuta come to the arena to start us off?" The both of them walked down standing on opposite sides of the arena from each other. "Begin when ready!"

"So Kai, its time to take you down like I said I would!" Rinu said

He just laughed, "I can't wait to show you what I can do." He grinned eyeing his rival. He knew what her father could do and was prepared already for that style of fighting.

Rinu smiled and sheathing her sword and lunged at Kai before he could get his sword out. Kai was surprised and barely got his sword a foot out of the sheath to block with the side. He took a quick jump back unsheathing his sword the rest of the way and then charged slashing at her over and over and she would just dodge with perfect time then after the seventh time of slashing at her she struck back making him block and back off from attacking her.

She attacked again and again making him block and dodge her blows now getting up towards the wall and knocked her away quick enough for him to get some distance. "Your good Rinu but its time I get serious!" He said while holding his out and behind him "Its time to taste blood, OniKage!" His sword went pitch black and then transformed into an exact copy of renji's blade but pure black. He swung his sword forward having it expand into a whip form, lunging at her.

Rinu's eyes widened dodging his sword and ran at him then disappeared. She appeared behind him lunging the sword at his back only to be blocked by his sword. She pushed his sword down with hers then dropped her sword tackling him to the ground making him drop his sword.

She turned him around on the ground and punched him twice then he jab her in the mouth knocking her off of him. He picked up his sword then the proctor whistled, "This match is a tie, Kai who is obviously more advanced was outwitted by Rinu. Because of her attempt to try a different tactic in the heat of battle I call this match a Tie, you both pass."

Kai sighed putting his sword away then wiping the sweat off his face along with a bit of blood, "damn much harder than I'd have thought you would be."

Rinu sheathed her sword then spit out blood from when he jabbed her, "Yea well I think I showed you. Now give me my locket back."

He laughed handing her the locked "Interesting sword style, I never expected you to know how to do the flash step or that you would drop your sword to try to get rid of the power I got from my sword, next time though never try that tactic on me."

After an hour they called out everyone who passed telling them there was a roster of everyone who was already chosen for a squad then released them.

Rinu followed Kai out then called his name, "HEY KAI COME HERE!" He walked back to her wondering what she wanted. She smirked grabbing the top of his shirt and kissed him. His eyes widened at first then he kissed her back slowly. She ended the kiss and got off her tippy toes.

He was stunned, "what was that for?"

"Because I have liked you from when we started the academy."

"Really?" he stated dumbly then regained his usual composure, "I mean I know there is a lot to like about me, but damn, why are you suddenly telling me this?"

"Because we are going out own separate ways since we graduated." She said stating the obvious.

He smirked walking away "I wouldn't bet on it."

"I will bet on it" Rinu strode the other way also smirking. She walked out through the doors closing her eyes then opening them to look at the sky smiling. She then began to run into her dorm quickly packing up and leaving in a rush to get home and tell her dad about everything. Then she turned a corner and accidentally running into Kai, "Oh I-uh sorry." She said blushing.

He smiled "oh I was just spacing out sorry I was thinking about how it will be being on Captain Kenpachi's squad. Have fun in your father's squad." Kai said walking away heading toward the main gate. After she heard that she screamed in joy at hearing she was in her father's squad.


End file.
